The benefits associated with birdfeeders and birdbaths or fountains are well known. Bathing is one of the essential needs birds have, alongside eating, drinking, shelter, and nesting. Bathing keeps the bird's feathers clean and flexible, and maintains the bird's skin and plumage in good order. Birds generally migrate to natural bodies of water such as streams, ponds, lakes, or puddles provided for in the wild. Many bird enthusiasts and bird watchers have encouraged birds to gather in the vicinity of their residential abode or home by providing the birds with food, water, and/or shelter. Many birdfeeders or birdbaths have been developed in the past for providing either food or water but typically not both in combination. The lack of providing both food and water in one convenient location often results in the birds traveling elsewhere to supplement one of the needed provisions.
The conventional birdfeeders or birdbaths have many drawbacks that make the use of such devices impractical. One drawback is that because of the fact that a bird feeder and a birdbath serve two different purposes, an intended user is forced to purchase and install two separate units thus increasing costs, and space. Another drawback is that many birdfeeders or birdbaths include complex integrated parts such as valves, floats, or level controls that makes assembly or disassembly difficult or frustrating. Convenient disassembly is desired because it permits a user to easily clean or maintain the birdfeeder or birdbath. Further, many devices are often exposed to the elements, such as rain or snow, subjecting the bird food to undue moisture making it less appealing and inedible to birds. Still other drawbacks include birdfeeders or birdbaths that are bulky, heavy, and provide no means of illumination for allowing the birds to easily locate food and water in the evening hours.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact combination birdfeeder and fountain that is easy to assemble and disassemble for cleaning and maintenance, is inexpensive to manufacture and purchase by reducing the costs of having to purchase separate units, and provides pleasant ornamental features. There is also a need for a combination birdfeeder and birdbath assembly that can be easily transported and stored, includes a means of illumination for allowing birds to access the apparatus at night, and provides a single station for allowing birds to eat and bathe.